I want you
by froggycomics
Summary: Warning yaoi, a crossover paring of Abel and Alucard,  Alucard awakens from his sleep to find the Hellsing family dead and goes out to feed and ends up finding a very strange priests and wants to make him his.My contain MPREG in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning Yaoi! so if you don't like than don't F*** read it. **_

**This chapter has been edited by Kitsune no takai**

_**A crossover paring of Abel and Alucard, **_

_**Alucard awakens from his sleep to find the Hellsing family dead and goes out to feed and ends up finding a very strange priests and wants to make him his. My contain MPREG in future chapters**_

* * *

"So it was been over a thousand years since I was locked away in that cell. After all these years the Hellsing bloodline has died out. Finally I'm free from that dreadful family, but what to do first with my freedom is the question."

Alucard laughed as he walked out of the Hellsing's decaying mansion into the streets of England looking for his prey.

"God damn it!" screamed Abel as he ran into another dead end.

"Why God, do you hate me so much?" Abel whined as he placed his head on the wall.

"God hasten forsaken you yet my pretty little priest." A chilling voice whispered as a tall man appeared out of the shadows looking at Abel with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

Abel looked at the red dressed man warily. He was little bit taller than him, but his eyes drew his attention the most. Abel couldn't stop himself from staring at the beautiful red orbs. The strange man made the crusnik inside go wild with lust.

"Who and what are you?" Abel said trying to keep himself under control.

Alucard just laughed as he answered, "You may call me Alucard, and I'm a true vampire. Now priest, what is your name and what are you? I know you're not human either priest."

"My name is Father Abel Nightroad. I'm a crusnik, a vampire that feeds off other vampires." Abel said never breaking eye contact with the red clad man.

Alucard just smiled as he pondered out loud, "So we finally dropped a level in the food chain. So tell me Abel, what year is it?"

"The year is 3063." Able said as he tried to keep control over the crusnik within from ripping the man's clothes off and fucking him right there in the alleyway.

Alucard just thought to himself, "Funny, the first person I go after to eat ends up being a priest. I like this one, he's cute and this one isn't trying to kill me with a blast blades. It's strange that he doesn't even know that I can hear his every thought and hasn't he ever heard that it's not smart to look a vampire in the eye. I think I'll make him mine."

Abel just stood there, trying to find a way out before something bad happened to him.

"Oh, but why would you want to leave so soon my dear priest. The fun's just beginning."

Abel just stared in shock as Alucard began to approach him with a creepy smile across his pale face, which showed all his sharp teeth.

Abel stood there with his back pressed up against the wall with Alucard only a few inches away from his face when Alucard said, "I can read your every thought, my pretty priest. I can feel how much the other side of you wants to mate with me."

Alucard smiled as he leaned forward to bite on Abel's neck, when four shots were fired from behind blowing off his face, right arm and both legs.

"Thank you God!" Abel said as he ran over to Tres whose guns were still aimed at the man lying on the ground.

"We need to leave now Tres!" Abel said as he grabbed Tres's arm and started to run toward the church for safety.

* * *

Later at the church, when Abel thought he was safe he sat down on a bench and thought to himself, "Why did I start lusting over that monster when I first laid eyes on him. Why in God's name do I want to mate with that man?"

After a few minuets Abel started to feel tired and went to sleep, not realizing someone was waiting for him outside his window.

When Abel awoke from his sleep he found himself in a different place. The bed he was laying in had red silk sheets. The room was decorated in medieval looking paintings that showed people being impaled on stakes and scenes of war and bloodshed.

Abel froze when he saw the two glowing red orbs looking at him.

"What do you what?" Abel yelled out in anger.

"Now, now priest there's no reason to yell. Yet." Alucard said as he approached the bed, touching the silk sheets until he got to Abel.

He smiled and then appeared on top of Abel pinning him down onto the bed, not letting him move an inch.

Then he grabbed Abel by the neck, making him stay still as he whispered into his ear "Oh Abel, you have no idea how much I want to fuck you until you scream my name. It's funny, since the first time we saw each other we wanted to fuck each other brains out."

Alucard grabbed Abel's chin and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Abel's mouth.

Something in Abel snapped as he began to kiss back desperately, moaning into Alucard's mouth.

Abel wrapped his arms around Alucard's neck and began moaning for more as Alucard's hands explored more of his body.

Abel purred when Alucard began to rub his crotch. He looked up at Alucard, lust shining in his eyes, "I want you in me."

Alucard smiled and removed Abel's clothing leaving him only in his boxers.

Abel whimpered as Alucard began to slide his boxers down his legs and then threw them across the room, where they landed on a lamp.

He spread Abel's legs wide and dug into his red coat and pulled out a bottle of liquid. He opened it and poured some of it on Abel's opening.

Abel shuddered when he felt something enter him; Alucard laughed and began to move two of his fingers in and out.

Abel moaned as he started to push back against the fingers, making Alucard speed up causing Abel scream in pleasure as Alucard's fingers rubbed a place inside his body that made him see stars.

Abel sobbed in torturous pleasure as those wicked fingers manipulated his body to the older vampire's desires. Over and over, they pressed hard against that wonderful place inside, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure up his spine.

The crusnik arched and screamed in ecstasy as a third finger was shoved roughly into his body. His winter blue eyes rolled back into his head as he was pushed closer to the edge.

It was finally too much for Abel to take, as Alucard shoved his fingers in deep and pressed hard against that place once again. Abel couldn't even find breath to scream with as Alucard's other hand wrapped around his neglected length, applying just enough pressure to undo him completely.

Abel bucked hard against the other vampire as he came so hard he nearly blacked out, coating his stomach and Alucard's hand with his essence.

Alucard pulled out his fingers and replaced it with something much larger he pressed his own throbbing length up against Abel's ass and, with one hard thrust entered Abel all the way.

Alucard stopped, rolling his hips slightly making the crusnik tremble and sob with desire, "Please! Oh god please move!"

Abel screamed as Alucard started to thrust into him with such force that the bed they were on broke as the vampire snarled, "Is this how you want it priest? You want me to fuck you hard like this?"

Abel threw his head back, exposing his neck as he sobbed breathlessly, "Yes, yes. Oh please, more, more, MORE!"

Alucard smiled at the crusnik, "You're so tight, you feel like virgin, Abel, am I your first?"

Alucard laughed and began to thrust harder, causing Abel to scream out an answer "Yes!"

Alucard smiled and started to thrust even harder making Abel drool in pleasure, "Yes what Abel?"

Abel opened his eyes, "Yes, you're my first! Oh dear god yes harder!"

Alucard smirked, "You want it harder? All you had to do was ask." Before pulling out altogether and flipping Abel swiftly onto his stomach.

Abel cried in distress at the empty feeling, pushing back against the vampire, "NO! Don't stop! Please! I need you back inside me! Please!"

The vampire only laughed as he pressed him down and slammed his length back inside, making Abel choke on the rest of his words.

There was nothing the crusnik could do but take the powerful thrusts from behind. Alucard's hands held his hips hard, preventing him from moving.

Abel could only whimper as the new position caused Alucard to press even deeper into his willing body, causing pleasure to snap through his body and lights to flash before his eyes.

He heard Alucard snarl from behind him, before feeling sharp fangs dig into his neck, making him scream again.

He could feel the thrusts becoming more erratic and the thought of the vampire's release made his own groin tighten.

Just when Abel was sure he couldn't take anymore, he felt Alucard convulse and the hard length inside him pulsed as wetness flooded him as the vampire howled his release.

The crusnik cried out sharply and thrashed against the remains of the bed as his own release was triggered, coming hard that world went dark and he knew no more.

Alucard pulled out of Abel and sat back watching him lay there panting with his legs wide open with come pouring out of his redden ass.

Alucard grinned as he curled up next to his new mate, wrapping his arms around him and kissed him on lips before giving in to sleep himself.

When Abel awoke he found himself back in the church he was staying at. He lay back down and thought to himself, "That dream was amazing, I've never felt so happy in my life."

Abel got up to find he wasn't wearing any clothes and he had a bite mark on his shoulder.

"Oh dear God! I really did have sex with that man last night!" Abel screamed before passing out on the floor from shock."

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was edited by Kitsune no takai**

**This is yaoi boy x boy so if you don't like then don't read it.**

* * *

Esther walked down the hallway towards the kitchen when she heard a loud bang come from the room next to her.

She opened the door to the room and turned on the lights, only to find Abel lying there on the floor, in a puddle of blood. Esther screamed and ran out of the room. She ran to the doctor in fear that Abel might be dead.

When Abel woke up he found himself in the hospital, he tried to get up but a sharp pain shot through his back, making him moan in protest.

The pain forced him lay back down. He tried to remember what happened to him last night when the door opened and the Professor walked in along with Caterina. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Father Nightroad are you okay?" the Professor asked with concern in his voice, as he placed his hand on Abel's shoulder.

"I'm fine, everything is okay." Abel said with a forced smile on his face trying not to show the fact that he was in pain.

"Everything's fine? Abel, you were brutally raped; you have deep puncture wounds on your shoulder, and you almost bled to death! Abel, if you know who did this to you please tell us." Caterina said as she got closer, hoping he would tell her what happened to him.

When Caterina realized she wasn't going to get an answer from Abel she turned to leave. Her footsteps stopped when Abel whispered, "His name was Alucard, he wore a red trench coat with a big red hat, he had black hair and his eyes were red. He was a vampire and a powerful one too."

"You knew that he was a vampire and you still looked him in the eyes!" Caterina screamed as she punched Abel's bed when she got closer to yell at him.

"Caterina, how many people know of this?" Abel asked, as he lay back down on his bed; ignoring her angry screams.

Caterina looked at Abel with concern and anger in her eyes and said, "Only the Professor, Esther, and I. But Esther only thinks you were attacked while you were asleep, she doesn't know that you were raped."

Turning around towards the door again, Caterina said, "Father Nightroad, you're not allowed under any reason to leave this room until you've fully recovered and no one is allowed to come in, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Abel said, watching the Professor and Caterina leave the room. Slowly falling asleep, Abel didn't notice the darkness collect and form into a person.

Alucard appeared out of the darkness and walked towards Abel's sleeping body. He started to pull the blankets off of Abel, showing the hospital gown he was wearing.

Slowly moving his hands up Abel's leg, until he saw two glowing red eyes staring at him.

Abel stared at Alucard and then slammed him in to the wall and sank his fangs in to his neck and started to suck his blood.

When Abel pulled away he said, "You taste sweet, your blood is making my body feel like it's on fire." Abel started to rub his body up against Alucard's, moaning from the fiction.

When Abel finally realized what he was doing, he pushed Alucard away, falling to the floor as he started to shake.

Alucard laughed, "You've never tasted a true vampire before have you priest?"

Abel looked up at Alucard before he could scream out at him; Alucard had him pinned down on the floor.

Anger began to take over Abel as his eyes turned red and said, "Get off me now or I'll…"

"You'll what? Turn into your crusnik form? I really don't think that's a good idea priest. The last time a little bit of your crusnik side came out you spread your legs so willingly." Alucard said, smiling evilly at Abel.

Abel stopped moving underneath Alucard and his eyes turned back to normal and said, "What the hell do you want from me?"

Alucard smiled and placed his hand on Abel's stomach and said, "The way you smell and look is intoxicating to me and the thing growing inside you belongs to me."

"What!" Abel screamed and started to move more anxiously, trying to get free from Alucard's grip.

Alucard smiled and said, "Abel you have my child growing within you."

Alucard started to trace the bite mark on Abel's shoulder with his finger, watching the man shiver underneath him until he heard the door open and someone walk in.

* * *

**What do you think of chapter 2?**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Froggy has updated!**

**For all those who like it, enjoy. **

**Edited by Kitsune no takai**

Chapter 3

The Professor ran into Abel's room when he heard someone scream.

When he opened the door he found Abel pinned down to the floor by the man he described to him earlier.

The Professor pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man pinning Abel to the floor screaming, "Get off Father Nightroad right now or I'll fire!"

Alucard looked up to see another priest pointing a gun at him.

Alucard smiled and looked back down at his new mate who had his arms wrap around his stomach.

Leaning his head closer to Abel's ear Alucard said, "I found a book I think you know of in your room. It's about your kind and mine and their mating habits. I left it on the chair if you want to reread it again. Goodbye my beloved priest."

Alucard stood up and vanished back into the darkness, leaving Abel alone on the floor.

The Professor ran over to Abel and helped him up and over to his bed but soon ran out to find Caterina to tell her what just happened.

Abel lay there in bed holding his stomach thinking how the hell could Alucard know anything about his kind or the book.

When Abel looked over he saw the book that used to be in his room, he leaned over and picked it up.

He found a bookmark on a page and when he turned to it, it was about vampire mating habits and crusnik mating habits.

* * *

**Mating habits of Nosferatu:**

_**When a nosferatu/vampire mates, they can mate with any species regardless of gender.**_

_**Vampires are always dominant in the relationship.**_

_**Nosferatu /vampires cannot give birth because they are the undead. They must have a living mate to have offspring.**_

_**Once the nosferatu /vampire have found their mate, they will mark them with a bite mark showing ownership over their mate.**_

_**They will take their mate either by force or willing.**_

_**Once impregnated, if the mate is a female, they will go through the normal process of pregnancy and labor but if the mate is male it will depend on whether the male of the species is capable of being impregnated.**_

* * *

**Mating habits of crusnik**

_**When crusniks mate, they mate for life.**_

_**Crusniks only mate with three species: their own kind, humans, and nosferatu/vampires.**_

_**When a crusnik male mates with a human the crusnik is always dominant they usually prefer female humans because they can give birth, male humans cannot give birth.**_

_**When a crusnik mates with a vampire/ nosferatu the nosferatu /vampire is the dominant one.**_

_**Once a crusnik is impregnated, the offspring will stay in the womb of the mate for at least 9 months before it's ready to be born.**_

_**Female crusniks will go through regular labor but when a male crusnik goes into labor the male will form a birth canal for the offspring to come out of. After the birth, the birth canal will close again until the next pregnancy.**_

* * *

Abel shut the book and placed it on the chair next to him and screams out, "Fuck!"

"How long have I been out?" Abel thought to himself when saw the door open and the Professor walked back in.

He came over to Abel and sat down beside him, "Are you ok Abel? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Professor, but what I really want to know is how long have I been out?" Abel answered as he sat up on the bed.

"Abel you were out for at least two weeks and that's not the worst of it. I really don't want to tell you this, but Caterina wants me to tell you anyway. When we were taking care of you we found out you were with child. We wanted to be sure so we did a blood test on you and it came back positive," The Professor said as he placed his hand on Abel's shoulder.

"God really hates me," Abel said and as he pulled the covers up when all of a sudden the wall exploded and Abel was ripped from the room into the darkness.

* * *

Alucard walked down the dark streets when a man appeared in front of him. He looked somewhat like Abel except for the color of his golden blond hair.

But his smiled didn't match his cold blue eyes as he studied Alucard, "I never thought my brother was the type to fall for another man particularly a vampire."

The man starts to walk around Alucard, still studying the vampire.

Alucard snarled at him following the others every move. By the scent, this was another crusnik and he could smell his mate all over the blond, "Who are you, and what have you done with my mate!"

The blond gives him another blank smile, "I am Abel's older twin brother, Cain. I'm afraid that Abel only belongs to me and I can't allow you to have him."

Alucard roared, eyes glowing blood red in his rage, "Yours? He gave himself to me willing as my mate! A bastard like you will not take anything that belongs to me!"

The roar threw Cain for a loop. Most vampires feared him upon learning what he was. He shivered as he felt the temperature around him drop drastically as Alucard start to get taller and shadows around him formed eyes.

Cain realized they were staring at him with look of blood thirst and insanity.

He stepped back, realizing the man in front of him was an insane and very powerful monster.

Alucard started to laugh like maniac, "Cain, you think too loudly because now I know where you're keeping Abel."

Cain turned into his crusnik form, right when two bloodthirsty dogs came running toward him.

He barely made it out of the fight alive. As it stood, he lost his right wing when one of the dogs came up behind him and ripped it off, causing blood to go everywhere.

Alucard laughed as Cain's blood came into him, "He actually thinks he got away. He has no idea what I have in store for him and his pathetic minions."

Alucard continued to laugh as his form began to change and the moon began to turn blood red.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is yaoi boy x boy you have been warned**

**-I finally updated YAY for me**

**I know the characters are little OC, but it's an f### yaoi story there going to be OC.**

**Edited by ****Kitsune no takai**

* * *

Chapter 4

When Abel woke up, he found himself lying on a metal table with nothing on but paper gown.

He looked around and found Cain sitting in a chair next to him reading the book that he had been reading earlier.

Cain looked up to see that Abel was awake he stood up with the book still in his hand, "I'll never understand why Lilith wrote this stupid book. It has all our weakness, power levels, what we eat, and how we mate. It even shows how we can be defeated, but at least she only made the one copy."

He then threw the book into a trashcan.

He turned around to look at Abel he slowly ran his hand up his leg, "I met your lover Abel and I barely got out of there alive too. Why is he so protective of you anyway? I would have thought he would throw you to the curb after having his way with you, or is there another reason why he is so protective of you."

His hand started to run down Abel's legs once again,

Abel's eyes went wide, "Cain, don't do anything you'll regret later."

"Regret doing this." Cain said as he stuck his finger into Abel, causing him to scream.

Tears gathered in Abel's eyes, "Stop! Cain! Don't do this!"

Cain just smiled as he moved his finger, "Tell me why your lover is so protective. If I like the answer I get, maybe I'll stop."

Abel shuddered in disgust at his brother's touch and drew a sharp breath before screaming, "I'M PREGNANT!"

"You're what?" Cain stuttered as he backed away from Abel, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant. Are you happy now?" Abel said as he tried to stand up but fell down onto the cold floor. Cain was about to help him up when he heard screams coming from outside of the room. His eyes widened even more before he ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Abel heard people screaming out for help and begging for mercy when the door to the room opened once again and a tall man with short blond hair, glass and a scar that was on his left cheek was standing there in front of him.

The man came over to Abel and picked him up. Abel began to resist when the man hit him over the head, knocking him out.

The strange man threw Abel over his large shoulders and left the building.

* * *

Alucard appeared in front of Cain's hideout dressed in armor. His hair was long and curly, his eyes were glowing blood red, his army of people he had devoured over the years stood behind him.

He pulled out his sword pointed at the door screaming, "Kill everything that dares to move and find my mate!"

His army broke down the door and started to slaughter whoever stood in their way.

Alucard walked down the hallway when he noticed blessed blades and scriptures were stabbed into the wall.

He stopped walking and opened his third eye, searching for his pregnant mate. All too soon he found that he was no longer in the building but he did find an old scent that he recognized but couldn't quite place who it remind him of.

Alucard smiled when he heard Cain cry out as his army began to surround him.

Alucard disappeared into the shadows and reappeared on the roof were he saw Cain being held down by his ghouls.

"I hope for your sake you know where my mate is. He is not in your place anymore." Alucard said as he walked towards him and pressed his boot to Cain's throat.

"I don't know! A tall man came in and started to kill everyone with blades. He took Abel from me." Cain screamed.

"Is that so?" Alucard said as he turned back to his normal form and vanished along with his army leaving Cain on the roof alone and covered in blood.

* * *

Abel stirred as he slowly opened his eyes only to realize that he had not been dreaming and he had been kidnapped once again, this time by a man he didn't even know.

He sat up from the soft bed he had been laying on and, upon looking around the room, spotted some clothes that seemed to have been laid out for him.

When Abel was done putting on the clothes he noted they were a little too big for him. They seemed to be made for someone much more muscular than him.

The door to the small room open and little boy around the age of four came in and said, "Are you Alex's new girlfriend lady?"

Abel just stood there shocked when a man came in that he remembers seeing before he was knocked out.

The men bent down and picked up the little boy and said in an Irish accent, "Don't harass the guest Josef." He placed the little boy down before he turned around and looked at Abel as the little boy ran out of the room, "Sorry about that. We're having breakfast down stairs; you're welcome to join us. I'm sorry, your name is? "

Abel smiled, "My name is Abel Nightroad, it's nice to meet you and what's your name."

"My name is Alexander Anderson. It's nice to meet you Abel."

* * *

**Please review**

**Anderson has come into the story and he is going to make a dangerous love triangle between Abel and Alucard.**

**Ps. I cannot write in an Irish assent so deal with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Yay ! Updated. The characters are a little OoC but I can't help it its hard trying to make Alucard and Anderson loving, its hard people and it a Yaoi so deal with it. Beta: SenaKD. Disclaimer: I do not own canon. WARNINGS: slash. childbirth and violence.** _

Chapter Five

Eight in half months have passed since Anderson took Abel from Cain and Alucard. Abel told Anderson all that has happen to him and what was growing inside of him. Anderson seemed to take it well but he was extremely enraged at Alucard for laying a hand on him. Anderson watched Abel walk slowly threw the garden, his hand rubbing his swollen belly that became very visible as he entered into his eighth month. When he saw Abel sway a little and fall on to a bench Anderson ran towards him.

"Are you okay Abel? Are you in pain?" he asked worried. Abel smiled and replied.

"I'm fine, the baby is just acting up a little today that's all. I probably should go to bed and get some rest the baby been more active these few days" Abel got up and wobbled to his room.

Later that day Anderson was cleaning the in kitchen. He was in the middle of doing the dishes when he heard Abel scream out in anger. He ran towards the scream only to find Alucard standing their with Abel surrounded by shadows keeping him from running away. When Alucard look away from Abel the expression on his face was pure shocked at seeing Anderson alive.

"You're supposed to be dead Judas Priest, I'm pretty sure I ripped out your heart" Alucard said a smile grew on his face as he look at Anderson who said

"I don't know how I lived I just woke up one day alive. Now hand over Abel you blood sucking heathen!"

Alucard and Anderson began to fight, ripping and slashing at each other, they had been in combat for a while when; Abel screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. His waters broken. Abel looked over at the other two they were too focused on fighting each other to notice that he was going into labor. It was way too early and the vaginal canal was not fully formed yet. Blood began to seep throw his clothes he scream even louder than before as the baby's head force its way out. He felt like he was being ripped apart he started to drag himself to a door but he only made it to the far wall. He spread his legs, feeling the urge to push. Abel was screaming so loud he finally caught the attention of warring men. Alucard came running towards him and picked him up and took him to Anderson's room, he took Abel's clothes off and place a blanket over his waist. Abel grabbed on to Andersons hand as he pushed and pushed.

"Come on Abel push, you can do it" Anderson said as Abel scream out in pain.

"I see a head, now the shoulders" Alucard said. With one more big push the baby was out and Abel was panting and sobbing. Alucard cut the umbilical cord, pick up the crying baby and said

"It's boy, Abel" he handed the baby to him. He cradled the little boy in his arms and asked

"What should we call him?" Alucard bent down and kissed Abel on the head and said

"How about Arthur, my love?" he asked

"That sounds great. Isn't that right Arthur? "Abel said as he played with the baby's tiny hand.

* * *

Later Alucard walked around the garden with his baby in his arms, Anderson found him and said

"You better treat Abel right and his child or I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Kill me? I highly doubt it Judas Priest. But you could come with us my dear Anderson." Alucard said as he played with the baby small hand.

"I would rather die than go anywhere with you, you filthy monster." Anderson said as he walked off to check on Abel.

In the morning Alucard intended to take Abel and the baby and disappear. But right before he left; he paid Anderson one last visit.

"Anderson! Wake up. Anderson!" Anderson woke and looked up to find Alucard hovering over him, pinning him to the bed with an evil grin on his face. Alucard lean forward and kissed him on the lips, forced his tongue into his mouth. When he let go, Anderson was gasping for air as Alucard stepped back. Anderson threw a blade at the wall, where Alucard was moments before. He sighed, laying back down on the bed. He touched his lips with his fingers as his face began to turn red.

"Fine. I'll go with you, perverted bastard." He said aloud.

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking" Alucard said. Then leaped forward again and crashed his lips on to Andersons and stared to slip his hand up his shirt. Anderson punched Alucard, hitting him straight in the jaw; causing him to fall backwards on to the floor.

"I'm only going with you because of Abel" Anderson said as Alucard got up with a smile on his face.

"You know Abel can only mate with one person for the rest of his immortal life?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yes I know that. He told me about it and how you took advantage of him" Anderson replied bitterly.

"Took advantage of him? He was quite willing" Alucard said as he pinned Anderson to the bed again and started to remove his shirt, exposing his chest. Anderson wrestled to get free from him. "You smell clean and fresh. Anderson after all these years' you're still a virgin? I'm going to enjoy being your first. I promise I'll be gentle" he grinned.

"Burn in hell you bastard!" Anderson said as he tried to get away from Alucard.

"Oh come on Anderson, I know you always get hard when we fought each other back then, you got off from the blood and the force of your blade slicing in to my body" Alucard said in a seductive voice.

"Shut up!" Anderson yelled. Alucard grabbed hold of Anderson's pants and pulled them down exposing his harden member.

"Get the hell away from me you fucking bastard!" Anderson screamed as he punched Alucard again, sending him flying across the room. He got up and pull up his pants and said "I might get hard from fighting doesn't mean I want to get fuck by you!" Anderson headed to the door and open it but didn't make it out. The door slammed shut again and for an hour the only thing that could hear from behind the closed door were thumps, crashes and cries.

"uuhhhh alucardddd uhhhhhhh harder!" came a breathy eager voice. After a while the door to the room opened again. Alucard walked out with a smile on his face and Anderson slowly limped out after him with his face bright red.

"I hate you" Anderson said as Alucard picked up Abel and his baby. The four of them disappeared into the shadows, headed to his castle in Transylvania.

**_A/N: Please remember to review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Yay I'm finely done with this story! WARNINGS: This is Yaoi, Slash if you don't like don't read it. This chapter has hard sex scenes and horror in so you been warned. Beta for this chapter: SenaKD. Disclaimer: I don't know any canon!_**

Chapter Six

Abel held his baby in his arm as he walked through the castle humming a song to himself.

He stopped to look out at the view of Transylvania and said to his baby boy;

"It's a beautiful place but it's strange that daddy forbid us to go outside to look around" He lifted Arthur up and looking at him with a smile on his face. "Do you think we should go out and look around, bubba?" The baby began to wiggle and laugh. Abel got pass Anderson who was asleep in a chair, he then snuck out of the castle and head down the path towards the village. When he finally made it to the village he notice something was wrong; there were no people. When Abel got further in, he noticed that the houses were barley standing and there was dried blood everywhere. He pulled Arthur closer to him as he went further. When they got to the end of the village he saw men, woman, and children impaled on long wooden stakes. Abel began to back away from the horrifying scene before him. He turned around to run, but meet Alucard right behind him and he looked angry.

"Abel I told you that you were not allowed to leave the castle" Alucard said as he towered over him.

"Alucard how many places have you done this to!" Abel said as Arthur began to wiggle wanting to be held by his daddy Alucard. He walked forward to take his son, but Abel backed away holding Arthur closer to his chest.

"Abel you will hand over my child and come back to the castle at once" he demanded.

"Answer me Alucard! How many cities and homes are like this" Abel started to yelled, his fear leaking out and his eyes glowed red.

"Now Abel you don't want to do that you might get hurt, now let me hold our son." Alucard said carefully as he got closer to Abel. Abel's hair was standing straight up and his wings suddenly appeared. Alucard smiled at him with a lust for the battle. He grabbed the Arthur from Abel's arms and summoned an army of ghouls, then disappeared before Abel turned fully Crusnik. His skin turned dark grey and his huge wings, deep black. Electricity flowed through the air as Abel charged towards the army of ghouls feeding and killing all that stood in his way.

Alucard watched from a distance as Abel killed ghoul after ghoul, his bloodthirst growing. He laughed as he lifted his son up to show him, his daddy going berserk

"Now, Arthur see how powerful and beautiful your daddy is, do you think I should show him the empire I created?" he asked the infant. Alucard went back it to the shadows to reappear at his castle in his son's room. He placed him gently in his crib and when back to Abel, who he was eager to fight. Abel took his double sided scythe and cut through another hundred ghouls. His clothes were torn, barley hanging on to him as he fought. He eyes found, Alucard and he screamed out his name as he killed whatever appeared before him. Alucard laughed and clapped his hands together, seeing Abel like this really turned him on.

"Abel! What a magnificent show. Now let me show you the true power of a vampire" Alucard said as hands; formed a box shape with his fingers. A large hellish dog appeared, ready to attack. Alucard lunged at his lover, sending everything he had at him. They fought each other ruthlessly until Abel barely had any energy left to lift his weapon.

In this moment of weakness, Alucard took advantage. He grabbed hold of Abel and forced him down to the ground. He sank his fangs in to Abel's neck and started to suck. Abel began to whimper and moan with pain and pleasure combined. He thrust his hips upwards, demanding more contact, his fight and his Crusnik form receding, replaced by desire. Alucard ripped off, the shreds of hanging cloth, still remaining on his body. Abel was ready. He positioned his legs, so that his captor could gain access to his most tender places. The other man accepted the invite and removed his member from his own pants and placed it against his tight hole. Abel rocked his hips forwards, a look of dire need and impatience on his face. Alucard grinned before he forced himself inside making the younger man cry out, with both pain and pleasure once more. Alucard froze just inside him, enjoying watching him writhe eagerly, he slowing started to move again, forcing himself deeper still, until he was completely sheathed inside him like a sword that has meet its hilt. Abel moaned louder, the sound begging the other man to move again.

"You like that don't you? You like being fuck by my cock, on top of pile of dead bodies?" he growled seductively. Abel's face flushed to a similar colour to the blood, which covered the rest of his body. He nodded, than gave another impatient rock of his hips, wrapping his legs around the other man's backside. Alucard relented his slow teasing movements and fuck him. Hard. Abel screamed with pleasure, as loudly as his roar of rage had been. Alucard's flat lower stomach, rubbed over Abel's swollen cock, the pressure began to build.

"Harder!" he cried. Alucard, pumped hard and fast. He felt himself getting closer and when he thought he could hold back no longer, the man under him, let rip a ferocious scream as he exploded, spreading a stream of white sticky cum over his own chest. This sight sent Alucard over the edge. He released himself, deep inside his lover, screaming his name. Then collapsed on top of him. Abel mewed as Alucard planted kisses from, the curve of his neck, up his jaw, to his earlobe.

"Abel, would you like to see the empire I have created for you and our son?" he whispered sleepily.

Abel wrapped his arms around Alucard's neck and pulled him in to a lustful kiss.

"Yes" he said simply when he pulled away. The couple slowly got up and looking pointedly at Alucard, Abel said "Let's go home and take a bath" he let out a sated sigh.

"Certainly, my dearest" he agreed and lifted Abel up in a sweeping motion and they returned to the castle.

…

Many years had passed and Alucard stood outside looking out over the beautiful empire he created. He turned to his companion, whose belly was swollen with child again and his five year old son, holding his lovers hand. The boy was delightedly watching and pointing to a bird soaring over the castle. Anderson stood proudly beside this small and unusual family. Alucard, turned to kiss, Abel fondly and rub his belly, this was a brilliant time to live forever.

**The End**

_**A/N: Please remember to review!** _


End file.
